Protein kinase C (PKC) plays a very important part in the regulation of cellular processes which are closely linked with the physiological control of contractile, secretory and proliferative processes (Y. Nishizuka, Nature, 308, 693-698/1984). The novel 2-acyloxypropylamine derivatives of the present invention are the first group of compounds which inhibit PKC and the thrombocyte aggregation stimulated by diacylglycerols.